Skylox, a secret relationship
by Kittypuke2gmail.com
Summary: This story is how Skydoesminecraft and Deadlox face loving each other. Not to mention MU getting in the way. Also this story will be progressing, and more characters will appear too. Aside from that, enjoy the story, and Happy Reading! :D
1. Chapter 1

Our story starts with Sky (Adam) and MU (Jason) moving into a house with cave systems all around it. Sky is a tall sort of buff fellow wearing an amulet, and sunglasses. While MU is always wearing a space suit. While they were moving, there was a boy, around 20 (their age) hiding behind a tree. The boy was skinny, wearing a V-neck short sleeve, with matching grey pants. He also had his long, layered hair covering his left eye, and green headphones.

"Hey Sky do you know this guy? He has been standing there for ages." MU asked from inside.

"Hmm? Uh no, I thought YOU knew him." Sky said while eating a sandwich.

"I'm going to ask him what's up. Want to come?"

"Fine." Sky groaned.

MU and Sky walked up to him. Sky then saw his big, shy eyes, and couldn't stop staring. The mysterious boy looked at the ground, as they approached him.

"No, You're not gay. You're not gay." Sky kept thinking to himself while still mystified by the boy's eyes. "Why are you still thinking about how much you want to kiss him? YOU ARE NOT GAY!" Sky overwhelmed himself and ran back inside, holding his head.

MU just look at Sky puzzled why he ran inside. Then approached the boy.

"Hey what's up? My name is MinecraftUnivese, or MU. What's your name?"

"Dea..x...Ty."

"Umm, say that one more time?" MU said awkwardly.

The boy went up to MU and whispred, "Deadlox... or Ty." Then ran away.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Deadlox ran far enough away from MU, he slowly look for his hut. (leaves attached to sticks leaning against a rock)Then thought about the guy who ran away, Sky. He didn't know if he like Sky or not. He went inside his hut to relax.

Sky decided it was kind of rude to run away, so he went to go follow the boy. He eventually reached appoint went into a little 'hut'. Then Sky saw a creeper going toward the hut, so he went and stabbed it in the head. Hearing all the commotion, Deadlox peeped his head outside, and saw Sky picking up the creeper remains.

"Oh! Hey! Umm, _This_ was coming toward your 'house', so I um killed it. You can have the gunpowder if you want."

Deadlox nodded, and took the stuff from Sky's hands. "My name is Deadlox, or Ty." Deadlox said while looking down at the ground.

"Hey Ty! My name is Sky, I live with MU over that way." Sky said while pointing at the forest.

"Umm, it's getting dark. Do you want to stay the night?" Ty asked.

"YESYESYESYESYESYESYES!" Sky said inside his head. "Um only if you don't mind." was the only thing that came out.

So Sky came in, and put his sword/amulet on the ground closest to the bed, while Deadlox handed him a pork chop. When the went to bed, Sky laid awake, and thought about kissing Deadlox. He eventually decided to be bold, and wrap his arm around Ty. Ty woke up, and turned toward Sky.

"Oh um I-I'm sorry, I thought-" Sky said surprised.

But then Ty put sky's hand above his head, and leaned over and kissed him. Sky didn't fight, he liked it. He put a break in his teeth, and Ty put his tounge through it. The just laid there awhile just kissing. Then Ty stopped, and went back to sleep.

Authors note: I won't be making a new chapter for a while, I will be gone, but it will be up I a couple of weeks. _Happy Reading _:D


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning, Sky woke up first and was going to levve a note saying how he though as of last night. He was writing it outside while sitting on a rock. Behind him there was a certain bacca in the tree. Jerome jumped while yelling " Yea Buddy!" Sky didn't recognize him quick enough, and grabbed his throat while pounding him against the ground. Surprised, Deadlox awoke and came outside without his shirt on.

"Ty! put a shirt on." Sky hissed

"Eep! You're still here! You need to leave now!"

"Okay, this is awkward!" Jerome said.

"OH! Sorry fluffy, you startled me. That's all."

"Get down now!" Ty said while shoving them in a tree.

"Deadlox, you have not repaid the master. Therefore you shall _PAY!_" a voice said.

Sky jumped out of the tree, put on a budder helmet, and took out a diamond sword. "You aren't going to take him!"

"Oh yeah, who's going to stop me?"

"I am! I love him, and I will protect him with my life!"

"Then I will take _BOTH_ of you!"

Then a man who looked a lot like Steve jumped out from a different tree, ran to them and knocked them out by staring them in the eyes. One thing the saw before passing out, was white eyes. Then they saw darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh no, you DON"T!" Jerome yelled while running a sword into Herobrine's back.

Herobrine immediately started glitching his head, then teleported away. Letting Jerome fall onto the ground. When he sat up, he saw Sky an his friend laying on the ground. He picked them up, and dragged them into the hut.

_Later_

Deadlox woke up, and put on his V-neck.

"So, you and Sky have feelings for each other?" Jerome asked

"Don't talk to me about what Sky feels." Ty said sternly but softly.

"Oh no, I have known Sky longer than you have. I know when something is up. I KNOW for a fact that he really cares about you. Don't break his heart, just like his ex did. Dawn."

"Wait, DAWNABLES?! That was his GF? I went to elementary school with Dawnables. She was the most popular girl in the school."

"Looks like you and Sky went to school together. He was pretty popular too."

"..."

Then suddenly Sky woke up.

"Listen, fuzzy animal. I don't like Sky." Ty lied through his teeth.


	5. Chapter 5

Sky started to cry. "I thought he _Loved_me." Sky thought. He got up, and left without saying a word.

"SKY! WAIT!" Deadlox shouted. "I- erm YOU FORGOT YOUR AMULET!"

Sky went up to him, with his head down, and took his amulet. Then walked home, sadly

"Oh crap, I lost the only person that loves me."

Deadlox punched himself.

"UGH! Why can't I jus admit I love him to other people?"

Sky walked into his house. he shoved his door open, and crawled into his comforter, and started crying.

"Sky! Ty is here! He wants to talk to you!" MU shouted.

"Tell him to go hug a creeper!" Sky shouted back from under his sheets.

"It's okay Deadlox, go on in to his room." MU said.

Ty nodded and walked upstairs, and opened his door. "Hey Sky."

"What do _you_ want?" Sky said wiping away his tears quickly.

"Look, I know you think you herd something, but-"

"I DID hear something, you said you don't love me. I get it, but why did you kiss me then? Huh? WHY?!" Sky said starting to tear up again.


	6. Chapter 6

"Sky! I know you are mad, I understand. But I didn't want to tell the fuzzy animal that we love each other. I don't want to ruin your friendship with him."

"He has a name." Sky said with stern eyes.

"IDC WHAT TO CALL IT! I just want to be with you."

"SIGH, okay. Do you want to stay here? I can share a bed with you."

"ok"

"Oh wait, we are going to go camping. Want to come?"

"Sure!"

"Okay it's settled. You are living with me-erm us." Sky said blushing.

Then the both hugged. Ty was still holding Sky, when he rubbed their cheeks together. The cheek-rub eventually moved to a kiss. Sky fell back onto his bed. They were both holding each others hand, until Sky moved his hand Ty's waist. Eventually Ty sat up panting for air. Right then MU opened the door.

"Uh Sky, Jerome is here."

Sky sat up, looking mad


	7. Chapter 7

Sky said, "Jerome. Why did you ask Ty about our relationship? It's certainly not your business."

"Hey look Sky, I know that, but that's not why I came. Bajan is in trouble. I guess he got caught by the cops, and now he's in jail."

"Sigh, look I'm not in the mood right now Fluffy. Plus you owe Me AND Ty an apology."

"I'm sorry Ty, and I'm sorry Adam. You guys okay now? Come on we need to rescue him NOW!"

"Look, I know you are just trying to make me pay cops and robbers with you guys, but me, Ty, and MU are going on a camping trip."

"Fine you wimp. Just be lame because you are trying TO GET TY TO LIKE YOU!" Jerome yelled.

"JEROME!" Sky hissed.

Sky then Tackled Jerome and trimmed his cheek hairs, just missing his skin.

"You say nothing, you hear me?"

"Why? You going to kill me? Go on do it. see how MU reacts."

Then Sky let go, letting Jerome stand up. Jerome hit the ground once more, but now dead. Sky was standing there with a bloody budder sword in is hand.


	8. Chapter 8

Ty sat there, shocked.

"Listen Ty, don't tell MU. Put his body with the squids outside."

"B-But how do I get outside without MU noticing the body?"

"I'll drop him outside from the window. You just walk downstairs."

So Deadlox walked out casually, aside from his red face, and sweating. He went around the back hoping no one was outside.

"Here Ty, put this in the pond. Quick!" Sky whispered.

Ty did as commanded. After he put it in the deepest part of the lake, he washed the blood stain out of his clothes. When he went upstairs, he saw Sky fumbling with a small black box.

"Oh! Hey D-D-Deadlox."

"What's behind your back?"

"Close the door Ty"

"Okay, it's closed what is it?"

"Look, this is my old engagement ring. know we just met, but I really like you, and um... Will you join me in marriage?"

"I-but-Sky-it's-um-I-oh my Notch. Yes, yes, yes, yes, I will."

"Surprise!" Sky said while he slipped on Ty's ring.

"Oh my f***king Notch it's the color of my earphones."

"Yeah weird coincidence I guess." Sky said smiling.


	9. Chapter 9

After Sky slipped on the ring to Ty's finger, MU walked in.

"Hey guys, you all packed? We should leave soon before it gets dar-."

"Look MU, it's not what it looks like. I can explain." Sky said stuttering.

"Ty! Who's the lucky lady? I never noticed the rig on your finger."

"I-erm-uh yeah! It's been on since we met MU. Why didn't you notice?" Deadlox said while shooting Sky a quick look.

"Okay anyway, Sky, Ty, if you don't mind, a few more people will be coming."

"Ugh, who?" Sky groaned.

"Seto!"

Ty immediately lifted up his head. He had known SetoSorcrer for years!

"I know Seto! I have known him ever since we went to college."

"Yeah! wait do you still keep in touch with him?"

"Not anymore, but we will recognize each other!"

"Okay, cool lets go! Seriously though, creepers are supposed to spawn more tonight."

"Okay, um let me grab my stuff then." Sky said while reaching under his bed.


	10. Chapter 10

As Sky closed and locked the iron door to his house, Ty asked," When is Seto coming? I mean like I haven't seen him for years."

Jason heard Ty and said, "He will already be at the camp site, setting up our tents. But we only have three, so Ty you have to stay in either my, Seto, or Sky's tent. You okay with that?"

"Um yeah, I'll sleep in Sky's tent. If that's okay..."

"Sure, that's fine. Oh wait, let me TP to Seto, and you guys can TP to me."

As Jason teleported away, Sky said," Are you crazy?! They will find out that we are, you know."

"Relax! It'll be fine." Ty reassured Sky while getting teleported away.

"Hey Ty, Sky. What's up?" A familiar voice said.

"AHH! Oh GOD! Where did you come from?!" Ty shouted.

"Hey Ty, by the way, Oh Shit." Sky said while appearing next to Jerome.

"Hey guys, I just respawned here, and Seto was setting up camp. So I asked if I could join you guys. And he said sure."

Sky then shot Seto a dirty look, and said," Of course he said that."


End file.
